bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother 1 (Jvmie1)
Big Brother 1 is the first season of Big Brother made by Jvmie1. 12 housemates will enter on launch night which is January 14th. These housemates were announced on 13th January 2018. There will be 11 weeks and 77 days. On Day 13, it was announced 2 new houseguests would enter on Day 15. On Day 17, It was announced 2 new housemates would enter on Day 22. On Day 77, it was announced that Zola Mae Gardner had won the first ever season of Big Brother. Breanna Jordan came in second while Sydney Hart left in 3rd. A few days after Gardner's win, Tiffany was announced as the public's favourite juror. Events Head Of Household: Like Big Brother USA, everyone will compete for head of household, and the winner to nominate two house guests for eviction. Power Of Veto: The winner of this competition will be able to remove someone from the block. The Head Of Household will have to replace the removed nominee. Eviction: One by one the house guests will come in the diary room to cast their vote to evict. The person with the most votes to evict will leave the game, and either go home or to the jury house, unless there is a come back competition which means someone can return to the competition. Participants Voting History Weekly Summary Week 1 On Launch Night, the 12 houseguests entered in alphabetical order. On Day 2, Breanna and Zola won immunity for finding the hidden egg first. On Day 2 also, Esha won Head of Household and nominated Hannah and Peter. On Day 3, Sydney was banned from voting after throwing a glass at the diary room floor, which means the eviction vote will have 8 voters, meaning the highest vote can be 8-0. On Day 4, Leia won Power of Veto and saved Hannah. Esha replaced Hannah with Dakota which means the final nominees are Dakota and Peter. On Day 6, Peter was evicted by a vote of 7-1. Week 2 On Day 8, Zola won Head of Household and nominated Hayden and Sydney. Also on Day 8, Alex and Emmeline won an immunity challenge which means they are immune. On Day 12, Esha won Power of Veto. She did not save anyone, therefore on Day 14, either Hayden or Sydney will be evicted. On Day 14, Hayden was evicted by 8-0. Week 3 On Day 15, Tiffany and Tom entered the house. On the same day, Breanna won Head of Household and nominated Dakota and Sydney. On Day 18, Esha once again won Power Of Veto. She saved Sydney, and Breanna replaced Sydney with George. The final nominees were Dakota and George. George was evicted by a vote of 7-2 on Day 20. Week 4 On Day 22, Grace and Keisha & Ryan entered the house. They were told they were immune for 2 evictions. On Day 23, Esha was evicted by 2-0 in a vote where everyone (excluding the 2 new entrances) was up for eviction and the 2 immune houseguests would vote. On Day 25, Zola once again won Head of Household and nominated Emmeline and Leia. On Day 26, Alex, Breanna, Dakota, Hannah, Sydney, Tiffany and Tom competed in a immunity challenge, with Tiffany winning immunity for Week 5. Also on Day 26, Sydney won Power of Veto. She saved Emmeline and Zola replaced her with Alex. On Day 27, Leia was evicted by a vote of 6-3 Week 5 On Day 29, Zola won Head of Household for the 2nd time in a row, nominating Tom and Emmeline once again. Zola later stated that Tom was a pawn and Emmeline is the main target because nobody in Emmeline's alliance (Alex, Dakota, Esha, Leia) respected Zola's acts. Dakota, on the other hand, claimed she had left the alliance and she does not deserve to be mentioned in the spotlight of the alliance. On Day 33, Keisha won Power of Veto and did not save anyone. She asked Ryan but Ryan did not save anyone. On Day 34, Emmeline was evicted by a vote of 6-2, however on Day 35 it was announced the public had been voting and had voted for Grace to be evicted. Tiffany was also immune from this eviction. Week 6 On Day 37, Breanna won Head of Household and nominated Alex and Dakota. She stated this because Dakota was doing fairly bad in the competition but reckoned that Dakota would be a pawn. She nominated Alex so that Emmeline's alliance would be disbanded as Alex is the only remaining member. On Day 39, the housemates were told that the Power of Veto had a chance to nominate a 3rd housemate as it was a double eviction. Tiffany won Power of Veto later that day and nominated Hannah as she felt that Hannah was excluding her as a bad b**ch. On Day 42, in a 2-2-1 vote, Alex and Dakota were evicted. Week 7 On Day 43, Zola won Head of Household. It was announced from now on until Week 10's Head of Household, the HOH would only nominate 1 person while the Power of Veto will nominate the other. Zola nominated Hannah. On Day 46, Sydney won Power of Veto and nominated Keisha and Ryan. Keisha declared that they would vote as singulars and if Ryan or her gets evicted then the other one will walk. On Day 48, Ryan was evicted by 4-0 and Keisha walked. Week 8 On Day 51, Zola won Head of Household. She nominated Hannah again. Hannah was furious and smashed a glass over the kitchen floor resulting in her being locked up in the Isolation Room for Day 53. Also on Day 53, Sydney won immunity for making lunch and dinner for the house. On Day 54, Breanna won Power of Veto and nominated Tom as she felt that Tom wasn't doing anything helpful in the house. On Day 55, Hannah was evicted 3-0. Week 9 On Day 57, Breanna won Head of Household. She nominated Tom for the same reason as last week. This time, Tom agreed with Breanna and felt that it was his time to go. On Day 60, Zola won Head of Household and nominated Tiffany because Tiffany was acting like a wannabe and being a brat. Tiffany poured a bottle of vodka on Zola and got sent to the Isolation Room for Day 61. On Day 62, Tom was evicted in a 5 minute public vote after the vote tied 1-1. Week 10 On Day 65, Zola won Head of Household and nominated Tiffany and Sydney. She stated Sydney as just a pawn and Tiffany because Tiffany had been extremely rude to Zola over the past few days. In a pretty simple vote, Breanna chose to evict Tiffany. Final HOH In the Final HOH, the first challenge was Spleef. Breanna fell first, and Zola fell next, leaving Sydney as the winner. In the 2nd challenge, which was True or False, Zola won. Sydney and Zola competed against each other in a Balloon Fight. The person who loses their balloon last wins. Zola knocked Sydney's balloon which left Sydney out. Sydney stated in the Diary Room, "I may be out now, as Zola will evict me, but I appreciate that I made the final 3 and I'm very happy for Zola and Breanna. I am kinda torn who to vote for!". As she stated, Zola evicted Sydney. Finale Zola and Breanna wait to find their fates. Julie Chen talks to the jurors. Here are the votes. Sydney: I vote for.. Zola. Tiffany: I vote for.. Breanna. Tom: I vote for.. Zola. Hannah: I vote for.. Breanna. Keisha & Ryan: We vote for.. Zola. Alex: I vote for.. Zola. Dakota. I vote for.. Zola. Grace: I vote for.. Zola. Julie: By a vote of 6-2, Zola, you have won the first ever season of Big Brother! Congratulations. Very well done to Breanna and all of the housemates to make it into the house! We will see you again soon!